potions' love
by black angel in love
Summary: Harry saves Severus after he arrives at Hogwarts injured because his position as a spy was discovered. Will he finally reveal his feelings?


**Potion's love**

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone this is a request from vampygurl402. Two in one day! Again! I am finishing them finally!**

 **Warnings: Slash, mentions of torture.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"You dare to betray me Severus?" Voldemort hissed. "Crucio!" Severus bit his lip to hold in his screams and stared defiantly at Voldemort. Pissed because Severus wasn't screaming, Voldemort cut off the curse to prepare for crucio maxima. Severus however, saw this as a chance to activate the portkey he had on his person to Hogwarts. "Phoenix" he whispered but before he disappeared, he was hit by a cutting curse on the side.

With a thump, Severus landed outside the forbidden forest, groaning. Before he lost consciousness, he thought: 'At least I didn't die with Voldemort.' What Severus didn't know however was that he wouldn't die at all, because Harry, who was staying at Hogwarts this summer because it was discovered that he was being abused by his family, would find him and take him to the hospital wing in time to be saved.

When Harry saw Severus' form lying on the ground, his heart stopped and his eyes widened with fear. He quickly run to Severus side and checked his pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when he found that he had a pulse, though it was weak. He had to get Severus to the hospital wing immediately. Lifting Severus in his arms, Harry run to Poppy's domain, wishing with all he had that he would be there in time.

Fortunately, he was in time. Poppy healed him up with a series of spells and potions but warned Harry that Severus would probably not wake up soon. Not discouraged by that at all, Harry decided to stay by the potion master's side at all times, until he woke up.

As Harry sat in the chair next to Severus' hospital bed, he stared at him and thought back to how they managed to really get to know each other and not their personas. It was after Harry moved to Hogwarts.

 _Flashback_

Harry can closed three days at Hogwarts when the resident potions master stumbled upon him trying to brew a potion. Deciding to stay and watch discretely, Severus disillusioned himself. Slowly, trying to not notify Harry of his presence, he approached enough to be able to hear what he said but not touch him. What he didn't know however was that Harry was already aware of him.

Deciding to ignore the 'dungeon bat', Harry continued with his brewing, muttering observations under his breath. "It doesn't make sense." He finally shouted after thirty minutes of muttering. Snape sneered, of course the golden boy wouldn't understand potions. However, he froze with what he heard next.

"I've tried different poisons and none of them have worked! The basilisk bit me years ago and I was healed by Fawkes almost immediately after that. So, why does my blood still has traces of it? How does it absorb all the other poisons and counteracts them? And exactly how can it be that my blood itself is poisonous to whoever uses it? And if that's the case, how come Voldemort is still alive? Could the unicorns' blood he drank be the cause?"

Severus tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his worst (after Longbottom) potions' student was brewing poisons and consuming them without even their antidotes close by. While Severus was still in thought, he felt a body slam on his own and a protective shield was created around them.

It seems that during the time Severus was thinking, Harry accidentally cut himself and a drop fell into a bubbling potion. The result was that the potion blew up and spilled its contents all over. "Potter, get off of me!" Snape snarled as his student was still on top of him, only to freeze a moment later as he realized what had shaken Harry to the core.

While the teacher was gripping to his student, his glamour failed and shiny, luscious wavy black hair replaced oily hair. Feeling a blush starting to form on his cheeks from the obvious amazement over his appearance, Severus turned away in embarrassment

 _End Flashback_

After that, Severus made Harry tell him everything he was researching (after he got over his mortification and Harry his shock) and learnt that Harry had been poisoned during the duel with Voldemort but nothing happened to him so he started researching the reasons and if it was dangerous to his health. Severus then decided to help him with this endeavor. It wouldn't do after all for the savior to die because he was stupid.

And now, a month later, a friendship had been created on their part, however, Harry's feelings run a lot deeper than that. He was in love with the potions' master. While a few would claim he was in love with the outer appearance that he had seen, Harry knew that he had fallen for his snarky and sarcastic attitude.

Taking Severus hand into his own, he touched his forehead with their connected hands. "Severus, I beg you." He whispered, not realizing that the potions' master had regained his consciousness but couldn't open his eyes. "Don't leave me too. Don't make me lose another person I am in love with."

Severus turned to Harry's direction and tried to open his eyes, however it was a battle he was losing, at least until Harry said: "I love you Severus, and when you wake up, I am going to tell you my feelings. Who knew I would fall in love with you? Certainly not me, but I am not complaining. I am the happiest when I am next to you after all."

Severus finally managed to open his eyes. "Then" he managed to say, though it came out as a whisper, making Harry look up "tell me now." Harry looked at Severus as if he couldn't decide between being happy and between being mortified. Finally, he chose happy.

"Severus, you're awake!" Severus managed a weak smile. "Please Harry, tell me what you just said to my face." Harry smiled shakily at him, fearing rejection. "I am in love with you Severus, I know you must be disgusted by me but…" whatever he was going to say was cut off with Severus' lips. "I love you too you idiotic brat."

Harry looked at him shocked before leaning down to kiss Severus again. Who knew potions would lead him to the love of his life? Certainly not him.

 **This is a bit too… fluffy I guess? I am getting toothache. Hope you have enjoyed!**


End file.
